Bring Me to Life
by Awkward Butterfly
Summary: Sasuke was killed, but brought back to life by a shinigami. Now all he needs is for Naruto to fall in love with HER.
1. prologue

I don't own Naruto or Shinigamis. I only own the plotline.

He woke face to face with a shinigami.

The shinigami was a hideous looking phantom, sharp teeth and eyes. With claws to bet, and in a field of white.

If the situation wasn't serious, Sasuke would have laughed. It came from a crappy fairy tale. But since it wasn't a funny case in a storybook or a dream, Uchiha Sasuke was freaking out.

He realized that this was real and that he was going to die and was NOT okay with it.

The shinigami started to talk "Uchiha Sasuke human number 3,342,466,834,256,125,124 you might get a second chance, right now you are passing through the realm of death.

"Why would I want live again?" Sasuke asked, trying to keep that smooth cool voice he used to get him out of tough situations. It worked for most people so why not death gods?

" Guess it doesn't appeal to you kid, farewell" the shinigami said in a nasal singsongy voice, showing his fangs.

Actually, a second life sounded pretty good, provided he doesn't get turned into a bug and squished by the shinigami.

"Wait" he called out "What do you mean?"

"Well, for you, a kid named Uzumaki Naruto, human number 3,342,466,834,256,123,176 is trying to bring you home. Since he has the Kyuubi in him, he threatened use with suicide and we don't want to anger Enma king of the dead, who likes that kid."

"Oh, so how do I get this second chance?" It actually sounded pretty good now, but wait why do I get it? Does everyone get this chance?

"You make restitution with me."

"And so why do I get it?"

"Pathetic humans, they always ask too much questions. You get it because a certain Uzumaki misses you and he was a great kid. He thinks about you all the time and misses you. He feels like it's his fault for you leaving him. So technically, he loves you"

"Kid" he continued "Don't hid you emotions. It may seem cool, but it gets really annoying or you can take the alternative route and die…."

"You come back to life, and try to earn his love. Your time limit is a year and you cannot reveal to him that you are actually Uchiha Sasuke. That is cheating, and I don't like cheaters. I once met a cheater in Shinigami School and when I was done with him. He looked like a slug. So don't cheat"

"I won't"

"You will be changed quite a bit"

"What do you mean?"

The shinigami's smirked. "Well, guess you have to figure it out yourself"

"Good luck, kid. I have a feeling that you might need it."

And suddenly the whiteness was shredding. The shinigami was getting smaller and further apart.

There was a strong breeze and the all Sasuke can see is darkness.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Why would I own Naruto? If I did then I wouldn't be writing a fanfic. I'd spend all my time drawing manga and watching anime and HAVING FUN! Okay I'm done with my rant.

Sasuke woke up. He was in a forest, it was rather dark and he felt a pain near his chest. He realized that he had breasts.

He was a girl, a freaking girl. He was about to cry, it wasn't fair. He didn't want to be a girl. Suddenly a wisp of air blew by, the shinigami he met about, a night ago?

It seemed like years since he's been sleeping. The shinigami handed him a package and said "Inside the package, there are a change of clothes and money and oh yeah, you do make a pretty looking girl."

"Huh?"

"Why don't you look at your self in the mirror?" The shinigami reached in a pocket and took out a small gold mirror.

"Here"

Sasuke took the mirror and stared at her reflection.

What our poor Uchiha found was a pale face, raven hair tied in a ponytail and with sapphire eyes looking back at him (or shall we say her?)

The shinigami chuckled and said "Here, keep it. In every world we always give the humans a little gift."

"Like a magic mirror" Sasuke said sarcastically.

"It's not magic, I never knew you liked magic items. (Maybe I should have put you in the Harry Potter Universe)

While "she" was looking at her reflection the shinigami disappeared.

She changed into a blue shirt and white Capri's. Strapped the knapsack (which shrunk) on her right leg checked for kunai and shuriken

Put the mirror into the knapsack that the shinigami has given him (her, from now I'm going to refer Sasuke as her) and walked.

She walked for what seemed like forever felt a pain in her chest. This "things" were dragging her down. If only she didn't have them. Damn!

She stopped and opened the bag and found bandages. She bound them rather awkwardly for it's "her" first time.

Then she ate the bento that was also in her bad and fell asleep exhausted. It was a long day and she was so tired.

The next thing she knows what a bright haired blond eyed boy poking her.

Next to the boy was a weird looking kid wearing a stupid outfit and an stupid smile. So that was the guy that replaced him. Heh, he looks weak.

There was a girl with a friendly look in her emerald eyes and pinkish hair. No doubt it's Sakura.

"Is she dead?" Naruto clueless as ever asked.

"Of course not" Sakura said "You moron, and I was such a fool believing that you got better over the last two years."

"Gomen, Sakura-chan!"

"Its okay, Naruto" Sakura smiled, she thought of him as a younger brother. One who gets in trouble and sometimes hate. But helps you at the times you need the most. He's always part of her life. After….after what happened.

"Anyway, I apologize for that idiot Naruto. By the why, what's you name?"

"S-Saya, Uchiro Saya"

"Oh, well, hello Saya-chan. My name is Uzumaki Naruto, that's Sakura-chan, and their idiot Sai. I want to be the Hokage of the **Konohagakure**

. And bring a friend back, even if he is dead."

"Excuse that Penisless freak, what village are you from?"

"I used to be from Konohagakure." It was the only response she could think of and it wasn't a lie. 


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Sob.

Italics are thoughts

**Bold** is Inner Sakura.

That is the only time I'd say it. Just wanted to say so.

She walked to Konaha trying to ignore Sai. She hated that guy always trying to worm in his way when he was at Oto. Why didn't he kill Sai?

"Didn't you hear my question, Saya-chan?" Sakura asked

"Huh?"

"Oh, where you'll be staying and stuff." She leaned closer "I personally hope that you can stay in Team 7. You seem nice unlike HIM" At the HIM part she stared at Sai.

"I really don't know" Sasuke mentally had a panic attack. _Where would I be staying?_

"Well, you could stay with me, I'd really welcome it. After my parents died in the attack on Konaha about three years ago. The house gets really lonely. I once had a friend; he lived in a big house by himself. I wondered how he coped with it."

"I'd be glad to stay at you house" Saya said "Thank you"

She made dinner. Naruto came along. Naruto did a bunch of tricks with his food and it was the first time in a long that Sasuke felt happy, warm and comfortable and had fun.

But then the doorbell rang. "This is a message from Tsunade-sama"

Sakura began reading the message first silently and a tear feel down.

Sakura started to cry. Naruto ran to her, he also read the message. He didn't cry but his grin disappeared. A piece of carrot fell from his nose.

"What happened?"

"A-a friend of ours d-d-died"

Sasuke hated himself for bring them so much pain. But its quiet ironic at that moment that (s) he was sitting alive and well when "her" friends were crying over his death.

Naruto was smiling

Sasuke could believe it. He punched Naruto "SHOW SOME RESPECT FOR THE DEAD"

"What do you mean? Have you met him?"

"Yes, he was a good friend and if you guys were such good friends then why are you smiling?" she asked venomously.

"Well, shut up! You TEME!" Naruto punched her back. She was caught unaware and it hurt. This wasn't the normal Naruto. She caught a gleam of red.

Then his eyes turned blue. When he realized what he did, he ran home.

Sakura looked at his silhouette with a mournful look.

Sakura said quietly "When Naruto wanted to hide his feeling. He smiles, you don't understand what Sasuke meant to him. He'd do anything."

Yup, Sasuke really felt guilty.

She went out, a shinigami was standing there.

"Could anybody see you?" Sasuke asked alarmed.

"Oh, you should be worrying about your own safety not my!"

"I AM worried about myself! I don't want anyone to see me; I'd have to keep a low profile." She replied angry.

"I just came to came to tell you, you only have 6 months to live."

Sasuke froze. He only had 6 more months, and Naruto HATED her.

She sighed. This was going to be hard.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: ERROR!! The author is unable to talk right now. She is overcome with sadness at other things, but No! She doesn't own Naruto.

Thanks for the reviews! It really helps me to concentrate and I really appreciate it! I'll give you a cookie!

They were walking from the Hokage Mansion in silence. Each girl (or the girl and guy-turned-girl) were in their own thoughts. Sakura thought about You-Know Who (no it's not Voldemort) and Sasuke,thought about the OTHER You-Know-Who(It's still not Voldemort). It was going to be an easy "mission".

"We still need a present for Naruto; it's his birthday this Friday. You want to come? He sorta dislikes you, but ah well"

Sasuke picked a leave off the ground. It was a beautiful light orange leaf, the same color as Naruto's hair.

"Hn" she replied mesmerized by that one leaf, even if leaves of all color was swirling around them.

"Is that a yes Hn, or a no Hn?" Sakura laughed "I used to have a friend who had Hn as his whole vocabulary. I always wanted to know if it was a yes, no, or a maybe Hn……

"Saya, sorry about it. I guess I kinda got caught in my own thoughts. Saya?"

But Sasuke was still staring at that one leaf, he felt guilty. Yep really guilty.

"Come on let's leave, we still have to buy groceries and cook dinner"

"Oh"

They walked to the academy. (Meanwhile our favorite genin was very confused)

Sakura opened the door and started to explain "You see Saya-chan Ino teach flower arrangement to the little kids. I'm helping her"

"Isn't she a shinobi?"

"She decided that she wasn't cut up to be a shinobi, after what happened to her team after a mission. Their sensei died and Shikamaru is a chuunin. Choji moved to another team."

"Oh"

She opened the door (Sasuke was amazed at so many people.)

"Konichiwa" Sakura smiled.

"Hi, I'm Saya" Sasuke said awkwardly.

Sakura and all walked to a door and opened, she beckoned everyone to walk in.

As they stepped in then-

"There sure are a lot of flowers here."

"...Uuuhmmmmmmmm...Yes. This IS a flower garden." Ino said is an annoyed voice.

Turning back to the kids she smiled.

"Today we have two helpers with us. Meet Saya-chan and Sakura. Today we will learn how to set flowers for a formal dinner"

"Why do we need that?" a girl in a white dress asked

"If you need to host to gather info, the scent of the flowers will help."

They were starting.

Since Sakura and Ino were explaining, Sasuke was being stared at by the kids.

It's not fair! As a girl, she was getting looks by a figure outside. Why can the fan boys (or fan girls) leave him alone!

Then a little kid pulled on her shirt. Damn, these kids were better at sabotage then those Sound ninjas.

She followed while trying a pathetic attempt of a smile. Yep the Uchiha Sasuke, now Uchito Saya forgot how to smile.

"Can you help me cut that flower? It's haaarrrdd!! And I forgot my shruikan" the little boy asked.

Sasuke remembered flower arranging. It was rather embarrassing; he left every time running because _THEY_ were throwing flowers at him and yes he wasn't afraid to admit; they were evil.

She grabbed a shruikan and chopped it off, then gave the knife to the kid. (A/N I wish my teacher would do that, she freaked out when a kid was running holding a dissection knife and he got Detention! I wish "Saya-sensei" would be my teacher. Okay enough of the rant! End of Rant Hey, wait don't leave. Read the rest of it!)

"Thank you, Saya-**sensei"**

**Then she moved on, to the next one. And the trouble started.**

**My first cliffy! **


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Thanks for all the reviews! Oh yeah, the Wave shinobi are so fillerish it's not even funny! Just a note: Chidori doesn't need the Sharingan. It's just safe with it.

After Sasuke had helped the next girl. The door opened.

About one hundred Wave shinobi had come. The leader stated in a low voice

"We want the First Hokage's scroll of Sealing, Give it to us now, or prepare to get hurt!"

"You know, it's better to say your name first, um boss!" a Wave shinobi said

"Oh my name is Mizuki, I assume you've heard of me? I left Konaha about 3 years ago"

"Traitor! My name is Haruno Sakura."

"Ino"

"Oh, the number one smartest girl! And the blond best friend. And you?" He asked glaring at Sasuke.

"I don't bother telling the names of the one I'll kill." She replied, she was used to this. At the Sound everyone he killed had said his name. It was a bother.

They got in fighting positions. Sakura sent punches to the nearest Wave guy. Ino prepared to do Mind Switch and Sasuke was powering up Chidori.

Sakura took out the first twenty

Ino injured six

The Chidori instantly killed Mizuki and about 30 others, but without the Sharingan it was a double edged sword. She was so hard on concentration she didn't see the Wave shinobi behind her.

But then more people joined. They all had Wave headbands.

Naruto was walking. He heard shouting and screaming coming from the academy.

When he got there, a group of Wave shinobi has attacked. Saya, Ino, and Sakura were fighting but the numbers were too great.

Heck it was an entire army! (Very perspective or Naruto)

The academy teachers were protecting the kids.

Naruto could see a blue light and hear the chirping of a Chidori. Not Kakashi's lighting blade for Kakashi was dead. But then quickly faded out. Was it just his imagination?

Pushing that to the back of his mind he ran.

"_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" _

Suddenly the whole academy was covered with orange Narutos

Naruto was worried for "Saya", he didn't know why but he just it. Heck he hated "Saya", but she reminds him of someone. And maybe he can repay that _person _by protecting his comrades?

Sasuke on the other hand turned just in time and lurched the Chidori. Her kanata was coved with the now blue electric current. The blade of lighting sailed through gracefully as the ninja crumpled. (So violent isn't Saya)

Her Chidori disappeared. "One who doesn't have the Sharingan or isn't using it, will have difficulty" isn't that what Kakashi said? Isn't that what made Chidori so special? If Kakashi was correct then…

"Oh Shit!" she cried aloud as four shinobi surrounded her. She was out of chakra and in that wave bubble she was out of breath. Sasuke mentally cursed at his own stupidity.

But then suddenly an orange blur with yellow hair came to the rescue. He broke the air bubble with just one fist. They she blacked out.

Naruto watched Saya's battle. She wasn't like any other female he knew. (Well Naruto, she ISN'T a female!) For one thing she was maybe even stronger then him (Naruto! You're a sexist pig!) and her fighting style is like someone who he could not place.

She drove a sword, but he was sure that he heard the sound, that he loved and hated at the same time. Hated because it was always the attack that sounded "Goodbye" but loved because it was his friend's and sensei…and now this girl's.

Naruto ran, he turned and at the botany room "Saya" was trapped in an air bubble. He punched the surprised shinobi. Then he just barely caught the now drenching wet and fainted "Saya".

He stumbled over the charred bodies with a disgusted look at Mizuki's.

Breathing a sigh of relief that the academy was okay, he carried Saya to the hospital.

My first battle! I know it sucked but ah well!

Yaoirulz-Your question will be answered later in the novel.


	6. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! Okay an explanation, you know how Naruto failed the exam 3 times and Sasuke passed the first time. So isn't Sasuke younger then Naruto? I know Sasuke's OOC but He's a freakin' girl!

Disclaimer: Naruto isn't my! (Well not yet anyway)

Naruto stared at Saya. She really did remind him or somebody, he just cannot place it.

He always thought he hated her, for her bluntness. It's been five days since she came to Konaha.

She looked younger, then the four other Kunoichi in his life, and didn't she say she was from Konaha?

He remembered Kurenai-sensei, saying that she had a student. But Saya cannot do genjutsu.

Tsunade told him to watch her, she said that Saya might be a missing nin.

But how can this girl that he secretly watched fed birds. How could this girl have killed countless shinobi, when she was risking her life to save children?

How could this girl who has mad Sakura laugh, like back in the old days have the heart to betray them? How could he hate the girl named Saya?

He liked her he decided, she probably wouldn't like him back. Just like Sakura, or did but cannot like Hinata.

Sakura liked someone else, and Hinata's clan wouldn't let her. They even would take her shinobi privilege if she didn't listen to them.

He always hated the big clans, they always had prodigies and scandals. They always had fends and it wasn't fair!

They took Hinata away for one reason.

The Kyuubi was slowly merging, with him. He was turning more fox like. His eyes were turning red, when he gets the slightest angry. He had to blame Sasuke for dieing, but he could never hate him.

Sasuke woke up, she was met with an irresistible blue eyes. She quickly turned away.

Outside the window she saw the falling leaves. But the colors were even more vibrant. Reds, oranges, darker colors. She was looking for a yellow leaf.

"Well, um, you know my name right?" Naruto asked her.

"How did you find me?" she asked back. She was looking at him with curiosity.

"Um, well" he was considering telling her about Kyuubi, who was really good at directions.

"Is it the Kyuubi?" Sasuke asked

"H-How, do you know about it?" Naruto asked, he only told Sakura and another person (the reader knows, right?"

"Well, Yamato told me" It wasn't a lie. Yamato did say it…when he was still a boy.

"Yeah, didn't the other day, you said you knew S-Sas-Sasuke?" Naruto said trying to change the subject. But failed; now the topic is worst.

"Yeah?" and that was definitely true.

"Well, he never minded about the Kyuubi but he left. Sohowdoyouknowhim?" Naruto said fast as lighting. Why did this girl know how to get him to tell her everything? Naruto was a master of pretend.

Now Sasuke was stuck. He couldn't possibly say that he was himself, because of the shinigami. The shinigami claimed that if he told Naruto then he would…he didn't even want to think about it!

Naruto stood up and smiled, he held out his hand.

Sasuke took it and smiled.

Naruto


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except a Sasuke pillow I got in China (and still in China), five bookmarks, three posters, and a pack of stickers! Oh yeah and Shonen Jump mag subscriptions.

I shall make the Shinigamis obsessed with quotes. Muhahaha!

Enma was rather angry, his scouts claimed that Sasuke was actually succeeding. The percent rate of failure is 100 and he wanted it to stay that way.

He was rather sadistic you see, always wanting to trick mortals into false hope. Because as they say "Hope always die last".

He thought about it as he was munching a pear. And then an evil smile came to his phantomlike face.

Naruto meanwhile was enjoying a bowl of miso ramen to celebrate his victory. But it was free! Saya was treating him (I don't know where she got the money 'k? Can anybody give an idea?) and Sai was also eating.

She got the idea from a book of quotes, which were in her bag. How did she know that it was a goodie bag, filled with a book, a comb, a credit card, and other things.

She got the quote "Keep your friends close, but enemies even closer"

Naruto was talking to Sai, and Sai was politely listening…like a FRIEND!

During the ramen, Naruto kept on glancing at Saya who wasn't touching her's at all.

Naruto wasn't that good at feelings, and plus the ramen was going to go to waste. So he asked politely, and Sasuke with a sign, gave it to him.

It was just like the normal Naruto. He would always get on Sasuke's nerves, but they were still best friends. Well, at least he hoped so; he will not be replaced by Sai.

Sasuke tried to reassure himself, that he was not jealous of Sai. Sai was just part of the background and nothing more. He wouldn't be Naruto's best friend. Or would he?

But Sai and Naruto acted like that they were friends, they were laughing Naruto loud laugh Sasuke had missed so much, and a annoying soft laugh, that was just stupid.

So Sasuke was bored, he flipped to a random page and there was the deadfall

"I no doubt deserved my enemies, but I don't believe I deserved my friends.." It was said by an American named something Elliot.

She felt even guiltier then the past few days, and then she was falling.

The book hit the grass and landed with a soft clank. Naruto was trying to wake up "Saya" and Sai, picked up the book.

The book was dusty and had a faint smell of pears (I wonder how that happened), and Sai placed it back into the bag.

He was bored, he didn't really like Naruto as a friend, or anything. The baka was just someone to talk to.

And that Saya person, she reminded him of someone. He forgot who but someone, someone he'd met. But that was impossible everyone who met him, he killed.

But wasn't it strange that they found her when they were on another pointless mission, that Naruto had wanted to do. To get him closer to-

"We have a mission" Naruto was talking to him

"Oh" he replied back, he was trying to impersonate someone that he forgot.

"Are you even listening?" Naruto asked in a huff

"No"

"Come on Sai, Saya's going too!"

"Hn" he was such a good actor, he mentally congratulated himself.

"We'll leave without you! Come on Saya!"

Oh Shit! He was talking to _Saya. _"Coming" Saya said.

Sai followed the bouncing, blue eyed wonder. They walked to the Hokage's office and Tsunade was sitting there. She was holding a piece of paper.

Sakura walked in and Tsunade started to explain.

"I assume you all have been to Oto, excluding Saya right?"

"Hai" they all replied.

"Well, our client has an older sibling that was taken and your job is to get her back, this is a B ranked mission. You have to infiltrate the mansion and find a girl with purplish hair. That's not that hard, isn't it?"

"No" all four replied, but in there minds they had different ideas.

Sakura was still thinking of the dungeons and snakes that inhabited there.

Naruto was thinking of all the twisted experiments, and stuff.

Sai was smiling and thinking about the entire library of medical books.

And our favorite shinobi was thinking "Oh Shit!"


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto

They were walking to **Otogakure, this mission would take about 3 months ** **Naruto and Sasuke were looking at a map provided by the client or the land surrounding the mansion.** **Sakura was thinking and Sai was drawing. They walked in silence.** **Naruto started talking about how he's going to become the Hokage, and Sasuke was laughing. They passed the villages, and the many rice fields.** **It was still too early to easily acquire information on the streets so the standard action was to scout and familiarize one's self with the terrain. ** **Though disguised, Saya checked that no one was in sight then sought a foothold on a tiled roof on her left. ** **There was a soft clicking noise as her sandals touched the roofs but none of them was dislodged with her full weight. ** **She quickly scouted the area, and found to her relief, that it was just a normal village, unlike inside the mansion.** **In Oto it was like a village in a village, or perhaps under. She wasn't used to the terrain above ground, for she in her previous life lived in darkness. ** **The sun was beginning to rise, casting an orange glow. People were waking up and the smell of breakfast was taunting the hunger in Naruto's stomach. ** **Sakura unpacked 4 bento boxes. She handed them out. They ate on the roof of a house. She was surprised that Oto no Sato was so much like Konaha.** **The morning crept by quite speedily as Naruto spent the entire time wandering pass the different stalls, silently comparing the products to the stuff he had seen in Konaha.** **Everybody was laughing, at Naruto when he was being chased by the shop owner, for yelling that "Konaha's was better" but thankfully they were wearing disguises. ** **Sakura had her hair in a bun and wore a simple village kimono.** **Sasuke had her hair in a ponytail, which made her look a lot like…Sasuke well, you know what I mean. And Naruto dyed his hair brown. Sai didn't bother. ** **They were walking, Naruto was rather angry at Sasuke so he took out her the ponytail, and retied it into a very messy braid. ** "**That's better!-dattebayo" Naruto admired his handiwork.** **A couple of shinobi were walking. They were led by Kabuto. Everyone cleared a path for them** "**So he has a new apprentice?" a man asked** "**Hai, she also was from Konaha" Kabuto said. "It wasn't that much trouble, this one?" asked the same man.** "**No" Kabuto laughed "This one wasn't so troublesome"** **Naruto just had a random thought. Could this girl, have a sister who left. So shouldn't this mission be an S ranked?** **But Naruto smiled again, he was going to succeed, he failed Sasuke but this time it was going to happen. ** **He'd be a hero, and that girl was pretty hot. He imagined that she hugging him, and everyone was jealous, he saved the damsel. (Unlike the other story he was in!)** "**I'm gonna ace this mission!-tebbayo" Naruto yelled.** **That turned a few heads, including Kabuto's. Meanwhile, his team mates were cursing at Kami-sama, for giving him such a stupid brain.** "**So, what's your mission? Since you have so much enthusiasm…gaki" Kabuto asked** "**We are going to plant trees in the park, Naku likes nature" Sasuke said in a calm voice. One thing her learned as a shinobi was to never show fear. Just be humble, in the face of "stronger" shinobi. ** **That seemed to be one of the only rules in Oto. The others are not to piss of other shinobi, unless you can hold your own against them.** "**Hm, so what's your name" a shinobi asked "You seem like a good leader, but hiding something. Perfect for a shinobi."** "**Saya" she replied, and then looked up. And froze, it was Maski on of the members of the new Sound Five. ** **He was one of the strongest shinobi that Sasuke has met, and could have never won against him.** "**Why don't you join me for a cup of tea, in the local tea shop?" he asked suddenly.**


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto

They were in the tea shop, the faint smell of tea lingered.

It was a rich smell, and warm. Sakura was smiling and talking to one of the other shinobi. No doubt, getting info.

Sasuke tried acting like what a girl would usually act. Attempting to laugh at everything Maski said.

She looked around and whispered "So Orochimaru-sama has a new apprentice?"

He smiled "How perspective of you Saya-chan"

She shuddered, only ten minutes and already "chan" was her suffix. Wasn't he the polite one? That would explain his manner of speaking. Always soft with the ladies.

"So, what's her name?" Sasuke asked, smiling coyly. Determined to find out more, she showed curiosity, like a girl wanting the latest news.

"Of course, you've had to meet her, after all. You are one of the strongest and one of most trusted."

"How, did you know?" he asked.

Sasuke suddenly realized her mistake, she shouldn't have given so much information.

So using a tactic, that girls used with Itachi she began again "I've only heard, but shouldn't you? After all I saw you somewhere, fighting."

"Since you wanted to know so much, her name is Yumi."

"Oh?"

She's rather pretty, but not as pretty as you." He smiled.

"Don't let her hear you say that!" the one talking to Sakura say. She gets rather angry, and I personally think she's a spoiled brat! And I don't this girl will like it, if she gets in a fight with _HER_."

Sasuke pretend to be drinking her tea. It was a warm afternoon, and the leaves were falling.

Then he stood up, he held out his hand. "I better be going, why don't you see me tonight? I'm really sorry, but I have a job to do. I'd rather spend time with you though"

"Sure" Sasuke couldn't believe his chance. "If my team mates can come too"

"Of course, so loyal, goodbye Saya-chan"

Naruto was happy, but Sakura was practically beaming at Saya.

"Yosh!" screamed the inner Sakura, Sakura was acting like a older sister, she went shopping, and bought Sasuke a blue kimono, and was crazy about accessories.

It was rather embarrassing, to be dragged by a wild girl, and many people shook their heads, in sympathy for the "poor black haired girl".

After the shopping trip (torture), Sakura finally decided to drop of "Saya" at the hot springs inn, they were staying, and go shopping by herself.

Soon it was night, and they were ready to go.

Well, almost. Naruto was eating a bowl of ramen, claiming the Sound did have decent ramen (instant), Sakura was in a pink kimono, trying to spray perfume at the unwitting Sasuke, who was sneezing. (Allergies?).

The room, thanks to Sakura smelled of cherry blossoms and Naruto was complaining about the price, of the kimonos.

Sakura blamed Naruto, because the money that was provided for this mission to use, and gain info was going to be spent of ramen.

But at last, after one last sneeze, yell, and "Oh, we'll going to be late" they left, for the banquet (sorry didn't mention that in the last chappie!)

Maski was waiting there, and Sakura blushed. Naruto mumbled "show off".

Sai was nowhere to be found.

Maski helped "Saya" into a "carriage" (you know the Japanese kind" and then Sakura. Naruto sat in the front with Maski, who was a pretty good driver.

And they were off


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. A/N": Beware Sound is European. I'm kinda make each village countrylike! Gomen, pm me if you want a list!

Naruto was wondering, he knew he saw "Saya" somewhere. Well, before he found her in the forest. He knew, that he knows Saya, from somewhere too, but where.

He watched as she chattered, with a confidence that he DEFINATLY saw before. Maybe, it was a bit more darker, but it was this exact confidence.

"Dobe, we're here" Saya, said as she was laughing as something that stupid guy said.

Naruto was pouting, he didn't want a stupid Sound shinobi, to fall in love with HIS Saya. She should know that he loved her, but maybe he should move on.

He was really unhappy, Naruto wasn't jealous, he just didn't want this member of the Sound 5 to get Saya, and they took away his friend. Now, his girlfriend.

They got off, and was heading to the party. The sound of laugher was coming closer (ironic, isn't it?).

They descended into the mansion, and Sakura felt a shiver creep down her shoulder. Naruto wondered if he was going to die of pneumonia, and whispered to Sasuke that he was going to die from pneumonia. In which Sakura punched him, for making a joke, and Sasuke hasn't even heard.

Naruto was sighing and wising he brought a jacket. But as Naruto glared at Maski, who was deep in conversation with Saya they both weren't cold! Saya was wearing silk, it wasn't the same kimono that Sakura has bought. This one was white and black, with ravens flying, Sakura was staring.

Who knew that the Sound village, was so European? When they reached the door, he held out the door. They entered and sat down. Then Sakura gasped. Sitting next to Orochimaru, was a girl.

She was Yumi, the girl they were suppose to rescue.She had the same purplish hair as the girl in the picture.

But her smile was more darker, that the girl staring out of the picture. The girl in the picture, had a sad smile, but she was smiling more broadly.

She had purple hair pinned up, by 10 silver threads. She walked with a small smirk, and turned to Maski, she grabbed his hands.

And dragged him up. She placed a kiss on his cheek, and smirked at Sasuke.

Meanwhile Naruto was staring and blushing. "Forget Saya, this girl was hotter!" he whispered to himself. But a small part of him wouldn't let her go. He ignored that part, and Sasuke's desperate look towards him.

Yumi leaned in and whispered to Sasuke "He's mine" and she grabbed Maski's hand. That night, they were all sitting in Maski's room. He finally sneaked away from "that horrible brat" as he called Yumi.

Now everybody was listening except for Naruto, who only paid attention to the Yumi part .

Sasuke was mentally cursing, that girl will take away her one chance to live. Forget Maski, she cannot afford to die. She was an Uchiha (well, kind of). But that wasn't the point. She loves Naruto, and needed him to love her back. Or she'd die, again!

But that Yumi, just had to come along, and snatch her Dobe.

* * *

Enma, was watching it all, through his crystal ball. He smiled, the situation was going perfectly. He needed to thank that snake guy. As he was eating the pear, juice was squirting out. It was red; he licked the blood, and laughed.

* * *

Okay, this chapter sucks, I don't need you to tell me. I'm in a really bad mood, exams and more exams. 


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

"Speak of the Devil, and He shall come to you" were the first thought that popped into Sasuke's mind.

There was Yumi, walking towards them, she had a small smile. Walking confidently in a dark fashion. Her eyes glittered like ice, and it wasn't helped that the room was freezing.

And Sasuke stared back. For several minutes, two onyx orbs gazed fixatedly at the blank white eyes in front of her, then the shinobi let out the breath she had been holding.

"So, Saya" Yumi started "We meet at last" 

Sasuke was pleased that she didn't say "It was a pleasure to meet you" but since that came she can also form a remark.

"I've also heard about you…Asuki Yumi" she stated back. Making her voice also icy.

"Oh?" Yumi asked, "Oh" Sasuke responded.

"You're a chunin?" Yumi asked as she threw a shruikan towards her.

"No, to be exact, I don't have a rank" she whispered to herself.

"What? Nevermind, Bunshin no Jutsu!" seven of Yumis popped out.

So that girl thinks that she could defeat her with busins, Yumi must be sorely mistaken. Sasuke smirked. She could have destroyed them when she was age 12.

She made a few hand signs and they all disappeared. The door opened again, it was Kabuto and Orochimaru.

"So there you are Yumi-san" Kabuto walked over to Yumi. Yumi pouted "But I wanted to fight her"

"Yumi-san t-that w-w-wouldn't-t be possible" Kabuto tried to reason with Yumi.

But Orochimaru smiled "That would be interesting" 

So after thirty minutes Sasuke stood in a similar place that he stood about two years ago. Her hair was blowing in the breeze, and she had a smirk on her face.

Yumi was rather surprised, normally shinobi whimpered in pain, and cried when she fought them.

But it seemed that she was calm, rather bored.

That angered Yumi, she cried out "Kuroboushi". The area became dark. Many reflecting mirrors appeared. Sharp knives flew.

Sasuke smirked, it was rather easy, she just have to reverse the jutsu. She uttered a soft "Sharingan"

Naruto froze, Saya's eyes had turned red! But he was feeling sorry for Yumi.

Without knowing it he was rooting for Yumi, he couldn't stop. He wanted to cheer for Saya, but something doesn't let him.

The mirrors hit Yumi, with a surprised look she stopped. Then she quickly recovered, she turned and said "You caught me by surprise, but it would never happen again."

"Hn" Sasuke replied.

Yumi pulled out a sword, and without knowing Sasuke seemed to grab one out of thin air. She slowly whispered a thank to Kami-sama, or maybe the shinigami.

He looked behind, there was the shinigami smiling at him. He didn't look that scary. Then he turn back to Yumi, who was glaring at her with a mutual dislike.

She lunged, Sasuke blocked think it was really too easy. Or maybe she was used to it. It was basic survival, during her or HIS time.

She was just so used to it, that it was like a second nature, she jabbed and Yumi was no longer smiling.

It was just so easy, to knock her sword out of her hands. She was rather weak. 

Yumi fell, she just collapsed. Who was this girl? She wondered.

Naruto was also shocked, she was just an exact replica of HIM. He had to ponder this longer. He ran to catch Yumi before she fell. And ignored that hurt look on Sasuke's face.

Enma was silently congratulating himself. He got the Kyuubi to work for him. That controlled some of Naruto actions. 

"Humans were really suckers" he said as he pick yet another pear from the bowl.


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer I don't own Naruto.

Sasuke was mentally cursing her stupidity. She made a mistake, even when she started to fight Yumi. Yumi was supposed to be matchless.

A prodigy, perfect. She was supposed to win, but Sasuke defeated her. It was easy she gotta admit, but she SHOULD had feigned weakness. Not to draw attention to herself.

But the part inside her, made her do it. _It was an act of survival_. That small part of her claimed.

Meanwhile Naruto who was carrying Yumi felt strange. He knew that Sasuke died, so He cannot be this girl. But then why did they find HER, on the same day that Sasuke had died at?

And furthermore didn't each shinobi had a different aura? But her aura was the same as Sasuke's. And also her stance, and her attacks. 

Naruto shook his head, Saya might have been a little like Sasuke, but they're not the same person.

_Or are they?_

Of course not, he reasoned. Sasuke was Sasuke, and Saya is Saya. This was very difficult, to think about.

He maybe just missed him too much. He was afraid to blink, because Saya would disappear, and then he would be back into depression. 

Her hair was blowing, and it reminded him so much of-

"Naruto!" Sakura was yelling at him. "You idiot!" she punched him. "Didn't you care about Saya-chan? But no you just had to help Yumi" 

Naruto tried to shade himself away from the blows. "You BAKA, someone else could have caught Yumi, and YOU of all people should have congratulated Saya"

Naruto stammered "B-b-but Sakura-chan, Yumi LOST and Saya-" He turned to Saya who was just staring at the ceiling "Gomen Saya-chan".

"It's okay Na-"she paused "its okay Dobe."

They carried Yumi to her room, and Naruto was surprised that Saya knew the way. They were following her. 

She stopped near a door. "That's the room"

Yumi woke up, and two faces were peering into her. One a blue eyed boy with the bloom of YOUTH! 

Gomen, Gomen Gai tried to hijack the story when I had to get water. So like I was saying one a blue eyed kid, with foxy whiskers. One a girl with pink hair.

They were talking to themselves, and Naruto declared "We're going to bring you back to Konaha!" 

"Hai" Yumi was smiling an angelic smile, but inside she was smirking.

She was a perfect actress, Konaha will be destroyed and the one doing it will be Naruto. That was the plan Orochimaru-sama has given her.

Sakura was packing, and Saya was checking the doorway.

Then they bolted into the night. Sasuke was rather surprised that there were no shinobi. Yumi walked like there was no problem, but she wasn't giggling like some girls she knew.

That was rather surprising, and suspicious. Then ninja popped out of nowhere. They were throwing knifes, and Naruto did Kage Busin no jutsu. 

They were disappearing. Sasuke not wanting to cause a big battle powered electricity into the ground. They died instantly. Naruto Kage Busins was staring in surprise. 

So Sasuke forged a smile, "I'm just hungry!" and Naruto stomach did agree. They ate ramen. 

Yumi ate a bento she packed herself. She was sure that Saya wasn't human. Saya was too powerful to be human. She powered electricity, just like the person who was always the main character in Maski's story.

She hated Saya, that girl was too much like that Sasuke in Maski's story. 

She'd always ask him if Sasuke was real, and he smiled. And claimed that he was, that Maski always fought him, and always won. But apart from that, Sasuke was a strong shinobi.

* * *

A/N: Yes Maski was talking about our favorite shinobi. Yup, you know who.


	13. Chapter 12

I don't own Naruto

They had arrived at Konaha, when the sun was shining. The sun, was a brilliant bowl of fire. How Naruto missed the redness, and he missed the heat, of Sasuke's Katon jutsus. 

The sun was rising, and Sakura had a tear to her eye, she felt falling down, and Naruto wiped it away. Sakura gave Naruto a big hug; he was the only one that was left of Team 7. 

Sasuke meanwhile was making breakfast, she was packing bags and making bento boxes. And Yumi was sleeping. She was peacefully sleeping. Naruto and Sakura came back. 

And they walked into the gate. Naruto sighed with pleasure, he was back! For training to bring back Sasuke. He knew that Sasuke was dead, but that was always his excuse, and motivation.

He laughed, all the thoughts still lead back to Sasuke, it's been two years since he saw his teammate. He was surprised at how much his friend has changed, but that never stopped him.

He ran home and ate a big bowl of raman, and then it was back to training! For……well you know.

Sakura watched with amazed eyes, and how energetic Naruto is, and Yumi smirked. Konaha will soon be destroyed. And she was a main player! She'll see to it, that those three will be destroyed.

How she hated her twin, Yuki got praises, and awards. She was always the perfect one, but that will show her!

Nobody else noticed her, they were all talking… except that Saya. Ahhh well, she'd die anyway. Sakura then turned and dragged Saya to one of the shops. 

"You need new clothes Saya-chan" she exclaimed! "I love shopping right after a mission!" 

They walked to a shop selling weapons, and Sasuke picked up a Chokutō, and was admiring it, when the shop assistant walked up. 

"Don't play with sharp things, lady" he said as he stared at her with a small blush. But with one jab, she knocked him to the ground. He wasn't killed, just a tiny cut.

"Lady, that was mean of you!" the young assistant exclaimed as he blushed a deeper red. "How much is it?" Sasuke asked, she didn't like shopping and wanted to get it over as soon as she can.

"Well, normally 90000 yuan, but for such a pretty girl like you, 10000 yuan." 

"Fine" she handed over her credit card (shinobis have that at least!)

She walked out with it. She strapped it to her back, and put her hair into a ponytail. And they continued. They were shopping for clothes, and Sakura was chattering about Lee. Her new boyfriend.

"And I was saying, Lee is just the most wonderful guy, so kind" she squealed. "Look there's Lee"

Lee was walking up, he didn't have those big eyebrows anymore Sasuke realized. And he wasn't wearing those clothes anymore. Okay fine, he still was, but with a jacket over it.

"Lee, I want you to meet Saya"

"It's great to see another flower of YOUTH!" he shouted. Sasuke cringed, Lee hasn't changed at all.

"Lee, I think your scaring Saya" Sakura said, "Gomen Saya-chan!" Lee said back to Sasuke.

Sakura handed Lee her bags, and Lee did another cheer for youth. _She just wants a servant, not a boyfriend. _

They enter a store, Sakura piled piles, and piles of clothes, Sasuke was pleased that she got only blues, whiles, blacks, and browns. Sakura threw them at Sasuke, who staggered into a dressing room. (The authoress feels sorry for Sasuke; she also had to experience it!)

She changed outfits, and outfits. Until Sakura finally agreed on a blue shirt, and white shorts. (Ironic, isn't it?) They walked out and into her house. Lee was staggering, but Sasuke was looking at the next door Yumi's house. But the voices sounded like _them_.

"_Okay, we'd have to wait for three days."_

"_Why we already have a person inside, that's on our side."_

"_Orochimaru–sama placed __**me**__" _that was Yumi speaking, in a self-important voice.

"_Just because__**you**__'re his pet, doesn't mean that you're in charge. Kid"_ wasn't that Hakusho, the west gate?

Apparently Sakura heard it too, she had a grave expression on her face, and started to run to the Hokage's mansion, tipping Lee over. And Sasuke followed.

* * *

A/N: Woot! Sasuke's finally in the anime again! Yay! His outfit sucks though. Moving on, Yumi's overused, but I kinda want to turn her into the newest Carmelita Spats! _A Series of Unfortunate Events! _Yep! Alone with her ballerina tap dancing, princess veterinarian fairy.Poor poor team 7 and Maski, and the others. 


	14. Chapter 13

Yumi walks up "Awkward Butterfly doesn't own Naruto, got that? Now I shall be going to going to my fairy, tap dancing, ballerina veterinarian recital.

They dashed into the Hokage's office, when they got there. The Fifth Hokage aka Tsunade was sleeping, she had ink spills on her face. And was surrounded by sake bottles.

She was sleeping and Sasuke tried to shake her awake. She mumbled with a tired voice "Just ten more minutes".

Sakura punched a vase, and Tsunade jumped up with a start. She was wide awake now. Sakura smiled at Sasuke, "See, that always does it" 

Tsunade was smiling at Sakura "You need to buy me a new vase" "Hai" Sakura responded. Sasuke felt left out.

Then Sakura got serious, "The Sound will attack in three days" Tsunade was worried now. Sakura continued "Yumi was pretending all along, she's with the Sound now. But why did she come back?"

Tsunade said in a grave voice "We made a bargain, he promised not to attack…as long as she didn't let anyone from Sound come back……"

Sakura was really worried, she did the wrong thing. She should have kept Yumi back, but she didn't know.

So she dashed outside to warn the others, she didn't want her home to be destroyed, her parents, her family, her friend, and her sensei all were taken by Sound, killed by them. 

She wouldn't let them take her home too! So she has to warn them. Sasuke also followed her, somehow she know what Sakura was thinking. 

They found Lee first, he claimed that "Yumi-chan is a thorn surrounded by roses, that isn't very Youthful at all, she betrayed us" 

Thy ran to tell Naruto. They found him near the gravestone, eating a bowl of Raman. Sakura explained about the plan, but Naruto wouldn't have believed her.

"You just jealous that Yumi is so pretty, she'd never be evil" Naruto spoke.

"Naruto, she is a traitor to Konaha, what don't you understand?" Sakura yelled back, she hated boys and their obsession about not wanting to hear anything about their "love". Even if their love is a demon, in disguise.

Sasuke just stood with Lee, watching, those two fight. Against Yumi, Sasuke had no chance. She was staring at them, they were attacking with jutsus.

If _she_ never told Sakura, they wouldn't be fighting. The shinobi scouts would have picked it up, anyway. She tried to stop them. It was useless, she wanted to do jutsu, but she cannot revel herself, now. 

So she stood there helpless, unable to stop them. It wasn't really her mistake. But she had to correct it, by defeating Yumi.

Sasuke ran, she ran towards the apartments, where Yumi lived. If she killed Yumi, then they cannot attack. 

They needed someone inside, or maybe she can confront her? Maybe it would work, but if she died. She'd be okay, she was already killed, and already died.

When she got there Yumi was sitting there, calmly drinking a pot of tea. She seemed relaxed, but behind that placid exterior, she seemed excited.

She smiled a devious smile, and said "So you've heard? Well, you were suppose to hear." 

"Why?" Sasuke asked in voice to match hers, feeling déjà vu. "Why, what?" Yumi said as her smile was beginning to form

"Why did you want to destroy Konaha? Isn't it your home?" Sasuke replied. 

"Well, because I hated it here, I was always the one in the shadows" Yumi said calmly. "Yuki was always in the spotlight, and I hated her" 

"She's your sister isn't she?" 

"Yes, but sisters are always born rivals, always enemies." she sang, as she danced in her ballerina tap-dancing fairy, veterinarian outfit "I'd do anything to let that my sister fall one step"

She started playing music, and twirled around, in her stupid outfit. Sasuke actually felt sorry for the Sound nation, but she had to admit it was ironic. 

She reached to the radio, to close it, but Yumi just smiled. "So who are you?" "I'm S-Saya" Sasuke replied

She said in a chilling voice "No you're not. You are Uchiha Sasuke right?"


	15. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and I've been reading too much folk lore (Asian)! And I make a sudden appearance in this chappie!

* * *

"Hn?" Sasuke asked, of course she was Uchiha Sasuke. But how did this girl Yumi know?

"Don't pretend!"

"But I'm not…."

Yumi's face glared at Sasuke.

"Fine!"

Yumi just smiled "And plus, you're not the only one that has a bloodline limit. Well, so do I, I can talk to ghosts, or recognize the dead. You're not the only one that came back, either."

"But how did you come back?" Sasuke wanted to know. She needed to know, because this girl…?

"Oh, I was never dead, I'm also a shinigami, just another puzzle piece, before this "mission" you've never heard of us right?"

"You and Yuki?" she replied.

"True, me and Yuki are never human, and never will be, unless… As I said to you before we are rivals, she's the good one, and I'm the other."

"So?"

"Well, our king Enma, let us out to guard you. If we succeed we'll come back as mortals, if you do, than we'll just have to stay as shinigami forever. As shinigami we had to get a mortal boy to fall in love with us."

She twirled around "Guess, we're enemies too!" and smiled in a creepy way.

Sasuke was confused "Whey did you want to destroy Konaha then?"

"Because, Konaha killed me, of course. They sent shinobi to kill us. Yuki wanted to forget, and live and let live. That perfect brat! But I wanted revenge, so you see Sasu-chan!"

She skipped around the room laughing without humor.

"As I destroy Konaha, I will get a subordinate to injure Naruto! But I will save him! So he will fall in love with me like in fairy tales! And then I'll "

Awkward Butterfly appeared "Um…Yumi-chan, you don't tell people your plans"

"Oh you can hear that?" Yumi said glaring at Sasuke.

"Every single word" she said dryly. "Oh!" Yumi sighed. (that was fun to write!)

But then she smirked, and pulled out her sword. "Since I don't have to be a mere mortal, in front of the them. I can show you my true potential."

Her purple hair started to go back in her head, and her face looked more demonic, by the second/

"Hn" Sasuke replied, she was looking out of the window, someone was watching.

The "person" turned around and waved?

"Yo!" he was waving, a pale white haired boy. He was smiling, "Good for you!"

Yumi yelled down "Baka! You made me lose five million yuan!"

Sasuke looked confused, but the boy, "You won me five million yuan. I bet her that you would last more then a week, and she bet a day! Many others are also betting, I'm getting a fortune, so I'll help you."

She still looked confused, so the boy gave a sigh "I'm the shinigami that you met"

"I knew that!" she said, a blush coming to her face.

Naruto meanwhile was sitting, he really needed to think. Yumi was really cute, she was down to earth, but she was with the Sound.

But Saya on the other side was beautiful. She was really kind, and can hold her own against Yumi. But she was unreachable, too powerful. Too perfect, just like his best friend.

Her presence was so similar, like Sakura's, but she was too distant. Yumi was there, she was foreign. But Naruto might be able to understand her, and reach out. Of course he still likes Saya, but Yumi was _there._

* * *

Naruto doesn't know what to do! And Yumi's just being playful. Sorry, about it if it's too confusing. I'm listening to "Gotta Get Thru This" and it's stuck in my head. So if you were listening to it, and reading the last part, they _might_ just sound similar! Thanks for the reviews!


	16. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

Naruto just sat there, he knew that he didn't give either one a chance, but he could tell. He watched, Naruto wasn't a idiot, he just acts like one.

After about a month after Saya came, he still didn't know how he felt about her. Naruto currently is one of the most "popular" boy in Konaha.

And he discovered_ fangirls._ So he spent time running away. So that Sasuke always is so fast. And why he always come breathless. Damn, he still is thinking about him.

They were best friends, but he left. Left them all behind, just to kill his brother. But he died in the process, it was in that letter. The letter, that came the same day as he met Saya.

It was so weird, he always felt Sasuke presence. Could it be one of the weirld science things, the medics were always talking about. Naruto really need to pay more attention.

"BOOM!" Naruto turn around. People were running, and smoke was coming.

He ran toward that direction, it was getting hotter. Of course it was fire, but fire was only unique to the Uchiha clan.

Was it Itachi? The akatsuki might be attacking again. Why is he just standing there, he turn to ask a fleeing girl what was happening.

"A monster is attacking us. It isn't normal, but shinobi is taking care of it." And was running again.

So Naruto had to see, and when he got there, he saw a weird shape. It was a "shinigami" like the ones that Iruka read about. They have the power to bring some to life.

Someone that a person misses very much. Shit! Why can't they bring Sasuke back?

"But they did, and you know it Naruto" a person remarked. It was a pale white haired boy, with unnatural eyes.

"What did you say?" Naruto asked, shinigami weren't even real. And that boy really needed to stop, mocking him.

He tried to punch that boy, who only smiled and disappeared. Naruto wasn't even sure that he was real.

But what drew his attention was, a person. _He _was standing there. Through the red flames of Jigoku, he was there.

Was it a ghost? Naruto wondered, because he knew that Sasuke died, but then why was he there?

But Sasuke was standing there in all his glory, who else would have short cropped hair that looks oddly like a chicken's butt?

The shinigami flashed for a second, and Naruto could see Yumi. He turned around, everyone was gone.

Naruto just stared in awe, he missed his friend. And jumped up.

"What are you doing?" that white hair boy inquired, he was staring calmly. So calm that Naruto was just gasping at him.

Naruto yelled angrily, then the anger faded away. "I'm going to help Sasuke, who was maybe never dead at all."

"See the truth of it!" the boy said to Naruto, and Naruto saw darkness, then light. He was back there.

But instead of Sasuke, it was just Saya. Saya and Yumi, they were just fighting. Another girl ran up. She also had pale white hair, "Yuki?" Naruto asked.

Yuki smiled "Notice, Yumi, Riku and I are shinigami"

Naruto stared at the two fighting, "S-s-s-so that means-"

Yuki smiled again "Yes, Saya is in fact Sasuke. Come on, you have to follow us"

A door opened, and Sasuke, Yuki, Riku, Yuki, and Naruto were sucked through.

Sakura was just staring at the battle, when she felt a whoosh, she was sucked through. So was Kakashi, and Sai (who finally appeared)

They stayed in darkness, and then Naruto heard a voice.

"Let the court begin"

* * *

Cliffy! But so close to the end! Oh yeah, about the 6 months, they were rather quick, but shinigami time is much faster. So techniqually it's really only about two months!


	17. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! More quotes, for the adorable, well no shinigami.

* * *

"Order Order" cried a shinigami; he was wearing a white wig, and a suit that made him look like a judge, a hideous disfigured judge.

Naruto looked around,

Naruto was in the witness box along with Sakura, Kakashi, and Sai who finally was here. Yuki was in the defendant box. She was looking nervously, her pale hair tied up in a high bun.

Saya, or Sasuke was nervously looking at the judge, and fiddling with her hair ribbon. Untying it and retying it over and over again.

"Order, in the court! Today we are reviewing case 3,413,412,351,2 34,126,124,123,615, 135.

Most of the shinigami looking mildly bored, _maybe after so many of the same cases_ Sasuke wondered.

They started "Uchiha Sasuke you received six month to win the heart of a certain Uzumaki Naruto, am I correct?"

"Not really, I was told by my shinigami that I had one year. Maybe you should call again in about 6 more months?" she replied

The Shinigamis laughed. Riku smiled, she really was brave, maybe perhaps she doesn't know who she's talking to. But as they say, innocence is bliss.

A blue face shinigami who wore a tight black shirt stood up "human, don't talk. Or as they say silence is golden. I'd advise you to shut up" and gave a grin.

"Why should I?" Sasuke asked, she had been taught to not show fear. And looked at the name, "Gin-san" (I know it's bleach I had no clue)

"As I said you got 6 months, because the time in shinigami world is 2 times faster." The shinigami judge said, he asked "You got a year is that correct?"

"Hai" Sasuke replied, making eye contact. She retied the red ribbon.

"And you failed, correct?"

Yuki spoke "Yes, your honor she did fail, but would have succeeded if Yuki didn't get in the way."

"Hey, this world is waaay to boring. I just wanted to have fun" Yumi retorted.

"But she wouldn't have failed if Yumi didn't come into the picture, no pun intended" Yuki protested giving a nasty look at her twin.

Who simply smirked and yawned, at the same time! Naruto stared at the twins.

Because Yumi came, Naruto didn't spend any time with Sasuke at all. And now (s)he'd die…again.

Naruto thought that he was such an idiot. Sai was smiling, like always. He said in a smug voice "Naruto-kun, you should move onto the present, and me. Don't dwell in the past with her.

He continued in that voice, "Sasuke was dead anyway. Plus I never thought that she was a girl, I had the impression that she was a boy."

Naruto mentally had to fought back hitting Sai. Of course he was a boy, he was Naruto's best friend. And well yeah, okay fine crush.

Sai was an idiot who always gets what he wanted. He can paint but prefers to just stay there, and let Naruto and Sakura do all the work.

Naruto watched as Riku and Yuki try their best, but it looks like their failing.

A shinigami left muttering "It's going to be another person in Jigoku. Just like that nice Fourth Hokage, just like Rin. It always is the same; they get the deal without asking the other side of the coin. Accepts and fails. I can't bear to watch this one"

Naruto listened to the rant and felt a chill, his father died. And went to Jigoku, after the good deeds that he did.

Enma started to smile

And now so would his best friend. He just stood there as the sentence was being passed.

They had lost the case, and Naruto has lost Sasuke.

She walked, Naruto just stared.

He couldn't have done anything. He wanted to be a hero, and save her. But it was over.

So he just stood there, as the gates of Jigoku opened. And with one backward glance with tears, she said to Naruto "Gomen, Gomen for everything"

And started walking, and her hands reached the doorknob. Enma's smile grew even bigger

* * *

Of course she's not going to die!

Naruto: "Promise?"

"Yep"


	18. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Naruto just stared at Sasuke or maybe Saya's retreating form as she reached the door knob.

Naruto just stared there, not knowing what to do. For the first time in his life he was helpless.

Sai smiled "Naruto-kun, why don't we leave. The verdict is already over. Forget her" Naruto brushed Sai away as Sai muttered "And I suppose be smiling?" to himself.

Naruto looked back at the figure slipping away. Going into the door. Closing………

Naruto felt a fury pass over him, _did he spend years chacing and training just so it could come to this?_

_Didn't the title "Number one shinobi of surprises" mean nothing?_

_Didn't he promise Sakura that he would bring back Sasuke?_

_Wasn't he the one that said" If my arms get ripped off, I'll just kick him to death. If my legs get ripped off, I'll just bite him to death." As he smiled at Sakura?_

_Didn't he glare at Sai as she yelled "If my head gets ripped off, I'll just stare him to death, and if my eyes get ripped out I'll just curse him to death. Even if it means getting torn into pieces, I'm going to take Sasuke back from Orochimaru no matter what!"?_

_So he spent all those years, for nothing?_

Naruto leaped out of his chair as dashed toward the door.

Enma yelled in fury "Stop! You, Riku go get him!"

But Riku only smiled and said "No"

Naruto dashed through the door and he saw red.

He was standing on a staircase and Sasuke was far below, near Death. She was standing there, as all time froze.

He yelled at the shinigami Death, Enma's superior "Yo! But I need to bring Sasuke back to life! You can't have him, not now"

Death smiled and relinquished his hold, he rasped in a deep voice "You mortals amuse me. Especially you, vessel of my brother the Kyuubi."

"Your Kyuubi's brother?" Naruto asked, it was so weird that this guy was the Kyuubi's brother.

"Hai, and others. Enma's the oldest and thanks to you, he is no more. Can you give Riku message Sasuke-chan?"

"Hai" she said, as she reached for a brown envelope, that was in Death's outstretched hands.

"Well, I wish you luck" and he smiled. Naruto looked up "The door's missing!"

"Stop stating the obvious" said a voice "Misa hates it"

The dark shinigami took a mirror that was in Misa's hands. "Here"'

It widened and Naruto went through. He was back at the courthouse and Enma was gone. All that remained was a plate of pears.

Riku took the letter and opened it, his eyes widened in shock. He leaped and Naruto stared at the moments ago placid shinigami. Always calm.

"I'm the new ruler here! Woot!" then he turned to gawk at the Konaha shinobi "Just open the door and your through. Bye!" and he continued to cheer.

Kakashi had a rather sad smile on his face. Naruto looked at his older sensei and said "come back with us"

"Yeah Kakashi-sensei" Sakura said as Sasuke nodded.

Sai stormed off and Naruto asked "What's his problem"

Sakura giggled, and said "You don't want to know"

Outside Sai turned to Sasuke "You lack penis" and stormed off

Naruto laughed "Of course, she's a girl. And a damned hot one too!"

Everybody laughed and then Naruto could only barely catch the words, it was so light it could have been the wind but Naruto heard it.

"Arigatou, for bringing me to life"

* * *

I'm finally finished but I'll be writing a sequal! Shannoro!

But I have a challenge, can someone write a NaruSaya fic? Pretty please, just email or pm them. Pretty please? It can be anything just as long as a pairing is NaruSaya, or maybe fanart?

Pretty please with suger on top?


End file.
